Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for managing multiple drones, such as for the delivering of products to customers.
Description of the Related Art
One of the problems expected with the practical implementation of drone (e.g., unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV)) based delivery systems is that the current state of the art drones have limited carrying (or payload) capacity. These drones also have relatively limited ranges.
Generally speaking, if a particular number of orders (or products) are to be delivered at around the same time, the same number of drones will be needed (i.e., each order will be delivered by an individual drone), and in most instances, most, if not all, of the drones used will have the same carrying capacity and range (e.g., all of the drones may be identical). However, because the delivered products will vary in size and weight, some of the drones may essentially be underutilized and/or the overall power use (or consumption) of the system will not be optimized.